The telecommunications industry has developed a broad set of telecommunications products and services to address customer demand while operating in a stringent regulatory environment. As a result, diverse products are offered by many different companies, often operating in an uncooperative environment.
This uncooperative environment harms consumers as they are required to interact with multiple entities for different services. In addition, consumers pay for telecommunications services through multiple channels, such as for example, a consumer may have a local phone bill, a long distance bill, and a cellular bill, each from different providers. Moreover, consumers are often forced to select fixed plans instead of telecommunications offerings customized to the consumer's particular usage patterns.
In addition, while a splintered set of companies have difficulty in efficiently and cost effectively providing various telecommunications services to customers, while individual companies often have limited ability to provide a full range of services as a result of costs or regulatory limitations. A result of this environment is that telecommunications customers often receive many different bills for the various different services, leading to increased costs and customer inconvenience.
Therefore, an improved system and method for providing telecommunications services and associated invoices would be desirable.